


Syed -Hates- Loves Christian (And All of His Ideas in Bed)

by Amuly



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syed tops. PWP. No, seriously: that is <i><span>all</span></i><span> there is to this fic.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Syed -Hates- Loves Christian (And All of His Ideas in Bed)

 

 

The night had started out normally enough. Watching an old movie together on the couch had led to snuggling, snuggling had led to footsie, footsie had led to making out. Syed arched beneath Christian, delighting in the feel of his stubble against his lips and chin. They were making out slowly, leisurely, as if both men would be content to do only this all night. Syed felt a bit like a teenager, just kissing and kissing Christian like this, with no particularly forceful impetus to move things forward immediately. Syed had never had the opportunity to just lie on the couch and make out with his boyfriend, and he reveled in the experience.

It was amazing, just being able to kiss Christian, to focus on the slow slide of tongue over tongues, the feel of lips sucking lightly at lips, with the occasional playful nip of teeth. Christian's body was heavy and warm above him, shutting off everything else in the world from Syed's perception. Syed ran a hand along Christian's forearm, biceps, down along his shoulder and back. He moaned at the feel of those firm, strong muscles at play beneath Christian's skin, mind flickering rapidly through all those times those arms had pinned him down, wrapped around him, made him beg and moan and writhe... Syed's hand slid to Christian's arse, groping at the pert arse hidden beneath his jeans.

Apparently sensing the change in urgency, Christian shifted above Syed, powerful thighs squeezing tight around his own, bringing their groins into better alignment. A surge of arousal went through Syed, and unhurried, leisurely kisses took on a frantic edge. Hands – which before had been just exploratory – started tugging at clothing, eager to satisfy the urge for _more_ skin, _now_. 

As fingers plucked at belt buckles and tugged down flies, Syed nudged at Christian's hips. “Bed?” he murmured.

A throaty moan was his answer, and next thing Syed knew, he was being lifted, carried over the few meters to their bed on Christian's hips. He laughed, swotting at Christian's chest, before succumbing to a deep kiss as Christian reclaimed his mouth. Syed whimpered low in his throat as Christian kissed him, that whimper turning into an undignified yelp as he found himself being tossed onto the bed. 

“Hey, Sy?” 

Syed turned from where he had been reaching for the lube on their nightstand to a now fully-naked Christian, who was leveling him an even lustier look than usual. “Yeah?”

“Can I ask you for something? Something different?”

Christian had Syed's full attention, now. Syed swallowed nervously. He knew their love life was probably a bit white-bread compared to Christian's usual trysts, but the other man had never voiced a complaint before. Everything Christian had introduced Syed to had been fairly standard: different positions, new ways to use their mouths and hands. And the only thing Syed found especially odd at first, rimming, Syed had adjusted his opinion on rather quickly.

Still, the look in Christian's eyes suggested something especially different from their normal routine, and Syed was apprehensive. “What is it?”

“Fuck me.”

Syed frowned, brows drawing together in confusion. “Isn't...” he waved the bottle of lube at Christian. “Isn't that the idea?”

“No, Sy.” Christian crawled atop Syed, muscular arms planted firmly to the mattress on either side of Syed's head. He leaned in, lips brushing against the shell of Syed's ear. “I want _you_ to fuck _me_.”

Syed swallowed. He managed a quiet “Oh,” before Christian pulled away, stretching out on his stomach on top of the sheets. “You... you want...” 

Christian tilted his hips back, presenting his bare arse to Syed. “I want you in me, babe. It's been  _years_ since I've had someone give my arse a good pounding.” 

“You... what?” Syed's brain was having a hard time processing the sudden turn of events. That reaction probably had a large part to do with Christian's arse, presented to him like a firm peach. Syed's mouth was dry. 

Christian glanced over his shoulder, eyes heavy-lidded with desire. “I need to be split in  _two_ . Come on, Sy.  _Please_ ?”

Syed swallowed thickly, fingers fumbling with the lube bottle in his hands. “You've... you've bottomed? Before? And you want to again? Right now?”

Christian sighed heavily, cheek resting on his own forearm as he looked back at Syed. “Not often, but when the mood would take me...” he licked his lips slowly, gaze raking up and down Syed's half-naked form. “And the mood's taken me.”

Keeping his eyes fixed firmly on Christian's tantalizing arse, Syed shucked his jeans and pants quick as he could. At his apparent compliance, Christian turned his head away, groaning as he lifted his hips in a repeated invitation. “Come on, Sy: I want you in me.”

Syed's fingers trembled as they stroked Christian's arse, kneading gently at the firm muscles there. “Do I... I've never...” His eyes darted between the lube and crack of Christian's arse, the firm line of which kept hidden Syed's ultimate objective. He struggled to remember everything Christian did to prepare him. It wasn't like he had any dearth of  _incredible_ memories to choose from. Problem was, the more incredible the memory, the less Syed could remember about the particulars of what Christian did to prepare him.

Christian's calm voice cut through the cloud of confusion that was Syed's thoughts. “Just do what I do to you. I'll tell you if you do something wrong.”

With a shaky gulp, Syed slathered some lube onto his fingers. If Christian really hadn't bottomed in years, he'd probably be tight. Ridiculously, vice-like... Syed swallowed again, pushing the thoughts down to the back of his mind. Precome was already dribbling down his cock and nestling in his pubic hair – he didn't need to get any more aroused before the main event. “One finger, at first?”

“Yeah, babe. Get on with it.” Christians arse was moving slowly as he spoke, hips thrusting a gentle rhythm onto the sheets below him. Syed swallowed again. _Fuck_. 

Fingers sufficiently slick, Syed positioned himself over Christian: legs straddling the other man's as he sat on his haunches behind him. Holding Christian's cheeks apart with one hand, Syed pushed a single finger into Christian's tight hole. 

A throaty moan rent the air as he did, Christian's head twisting on the mattress, side of his face pressed firmly against the sheets as his mouth fell open. “Oh,  _yeah_ Sy. Just like that. Get me good and wet for you.”

Syed's finger stuttered in its movements thrusting in and out of Christian's hole. His eyes widened as he stared down at Christian's face, brows furrowed in pleasure. He had never... Christian had never said anything so _filthy_ to him before.  Syed felt lightheaded at the language, an uncontrollable whimper escaping his throat.

On the bed, Christian cracked an eye open, glancing back at Syed. “Like that, did you?”

Syed blushed, turning his attention back to preparing Christian, sliding his finger in and out, before coating it with more lube and repeating the process. He shook his head as he continued to feel Christian's eyes on him. “I don't... it's not...”

When Syed ventured a glance down at Christian, he saw that the other man's eyes had slid shut, wicked grin quirking at his lips. Christian's voice was rough, heavy with arousal when he spoke again. “Want you to fuck me so hard I'll be feeling it for days. Want to feel like your cock's still in me when I sit down to breakfast tomorrow morning, sore and tender and fucked wide open.”

The pornographic words left Syed panting, thrusting his finger almost viciously into Christian without even realizing it. His entire attention was focused on the filthy things spilling from Christian's mouth, his whole body trembling with anticipation.

“I think I'm ready for another finger, love.”

Syed blinked, coming out of his arousal-fueled trance. “Oh. Right. Sorry.” Trembling fingers pulled away from Christian's arse as Syed re-coated them with lubricant, before pressing two in. Beneath him, Christian hissed and arched into his fingers, moaning again. “Fuck, Syed. It's been forever since I've been stretched like this. Your fingers feel so good inside me.”

Syed's eyes dilated as he watched his fingers slide slowly in and out of Christian's arse, lubricant dripping down the crack to settle between his thighs and balls. Experimentally, Syed increased the pace of his fingers, sliding them in and out faster. He was rewarded with a moaning Christian, pushing his hips backwards as he fucked himself onto Syed's fingers from beneath. It was quite possibly the hottest thing Syed had ever seen.

“That's right, Sy. Finger-fuck me hard. Getting that lube everywhere: I'm going to be a mess when you fuck me.”

Syed's eyes glazed over as Christian spoke. His cock was painfully hard, precome leaking in copious quantities down the shaft. On instinct he scissored his fingers inside of Christian, earning him another groan from the increasingly undone man beneath him. Both men were panting hard, the sounds of harsh breaths and the squelching from Syed's fingers inside Christian filling the flat. It was positively pornographic and faintly ridiculous, but all Syed cared about was getting inside Christian as soon as he possibly could.

“Are... Are you... Can I...?”

“One more finger, babe.” Syed complied, pushing another finger into Christian almost immediately, all thoughts of stretching and tender care wiped from his mind by the sight of his fingers rapidly disappearing and reappearing from Christian's eager hole. “Fuck, Syed: you really know how to finger a bloke. Harder... _fuck_... Just a bit farther...”

Syed realized with a sudden clarity what Christian's hips were desperately angling for, and with his last ounce of control he carefully angled his fingers, long digits crawling around inside Christian, searching until...

“ _Fuck_! Yes! There, Syed, fuck me there, there, harder...”

With rapidity grown from need, Syed yanked his fingers from Christian, slathering up his weeping cock with barely a thought. In the small interim of time it took Syed to get ready, Christian had lifted himself up on knees and elbows, pushing his arse back against Syed's groin.

With a fumbled, messy kiss to Christian's shoulder that was more breathing and licking than an actual pursing of lips, Syed lined himself up and pushed slowly home into Christian's writhing, begging arse.

The tight, wet heat that surrounded Syed as he pushed in... The air left his lungs as his fingernails scratched at Christian's back, a litany of “ _yes, yes, yes,_ ” falling from his lips, matched by Christian's groaned “good, good, _so good_ , Sy, good”.

Buried to the hilt, Syed stopped to catch his breath, the back of his mind also chiming in to remind him to give Christian a moment to adjust. Before he could even bring his arousal under control, Christian was pushing back against him, arse relentlessly grinding away at Syed's hips. Automatically, Syed's hands flew to Christian's waist, trying to still him.

Christian, apparently, had other ideas. “Come on, babe. Fuck me. Pound into me. _Hard_.”

Gasping, Syed struggled to comply, pulling his hips back and thrusting back in. The _sounds_ Christian was making beneath him – loud, grunting, throaty noises of absolute pleasure – spurred Syed on, driving him to continue thrusting faster, harder. 

“Harder, fuck, Sy: _harder_.” 

Christian was pounding back against Syed, fucking him from beneath. Syed could barely catch his breath: he was too hard, too aroused... Syed shut his eyes against the sight of Christian fucking his arse back onto his cock, entirety of his being focused on not coming, not coming, not coming...

A strong hand squeezed at Syed's arse, encouraging him on and causing his eyes to fly open. Christian was reaching a powerful arm back, squeezing and kneading and  _pushing_ at Syed's arse as they fucked. “That's it, Sy. Yes, yes, just...” the next sound from Christian's throat was a loud groan, and his hips started pistoning back against Syed. “ _There, there, Sy, there_ ...”

Syed's entire world was on fire: his face, his chest, his hips, thighs, groin, cock... all he could feel was the scorching, wet heat of Christian's passage contracting around him, the slap of his hips against Christian's arse, and the undeniable buzz of orgasm, ready to explode out of him. 

Christian's thrusts stuttered in dramatic fashion, before stopping entirely as an unmistakable shout rent the air. Syed gasped, crying out as Christian's arse clenched spasmodically, bearing down on his already hyper-aroused cock. With a last, pathetic attempt at a half-hearted thrust, Syed came, whole body shuddering and shaking as his orgasm poured out of him. His mouth fell open, half-formed whimpers and pleas spilling out of it even as his come poured into Christian. One last, shuddering cry, and Syed's legs gave out, collapsing on top of Christian.

When he finally came to his senses, it was to Christian nipping at his neck, fingers lazily tracing lines over Syed's spent cock. Syed twitched, groaning as he batted the hand away. His thighs felt overworked and exhausted, his whole body covered in a sheen of sweat. Christian's mouth continued to suck at his neck and collarbone, until Syed was forced to roll away, every nerve-ending protesting even an iota more stimulation. 

“I hate you,” he grumbled into his pillow.

Christian's giggle was loud in the newly silent flat. “You love me.”

Sighing, Syed turned into Christian, eyes closed as he pressed into his chest. “Yeah,” he grumbled, “I love you.” Cracking an eye open, Syed examined Christian's flaccid penis. Frowning, he mumbled into Christian's chest: “I didn't... sorry. I didn't think to...” he made a gesture his free arm – the one not trapped between his and Christian's sides – curling his fingers into an “o” and jerking it up and down.

Christian groaned, threading a hand through Syed's sweaty hair and stroking lightly. “'s fine. I like coming without it when I bottom, if I can.” Christian's voice was closer as he leaned down, murmuring into Syed's hair: “And you _definitely_ fucked me hard enough to make me come without any additional help.”

Syed glowed under the praise, eyes sliding shut again as Christian pressed a lingering kiss to his head. “'love you,” Syed mumbled one last time, as he felt himself rapidly tumbling into sleep. He thought he heard the endearment returned before sleep finally claimed him.

 


End file.
